What Happens in the Library
by spacemonkey206
Summary: She wanted nothing more then to smack that smirk right off of his perfect pale face. Random one shot that just popped into my head. Gotta love plot bunnies.  Please Read and Review.


**What Happens in the Library**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**AN: Hey everyone. This is just a random little one shot that popped into my head so I wrote it down. Let me know what you think. Read and Review please :D**

Rose sat at her usual table in the back corner of the library on Friday afternoon. There were books scattered about the table, quill and parchment strewn everywhere. She sighed loudly, history of magic was so boring and she had a three foot essay due Monday. She looked out the window at the snow covered grounds outside. Many students were out enjoying the beautiful winter day, but Rose being the good little Ravenclaw that she was had elected to spend the afternoon finishing this essay so that she would be able to enjoy her day in Hogsmeade the next day.

"Well, well, why am I not surprised to find you here." A voice sneered.

"Oh sod off Malfoy. What are you doing here anyways? I didn't even know you knew where the library was." She shot back. She was not in the mood to deal with _him_ today.

"For your information Weasel, I already finished my essay. Guess some people just have a natural talent." He puffed out his chest.

"You are insufferable Malfoy, now don't you have some first years to torment or something?"

"I'm hurt Weasel, truly I am. I would never torment first years." His dramatically placed his hand over his heart. She rolled her eyes and went back to her essay. She could still feel his presence.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked in an irritated tone. "I need to get this done, go harass someone else."

"But I'm not doing anything _Rosie_. We're just talking? That's not against the law."

"Seriously Malfoy, just tell me what you want. This will be a whole lot less painful for the both of us if you just leave."

"What makes you think I want something?" He asked slyly.

"Well lets see." She slammed her quill down on the table in front of her, stood up and walked up to him. "In the past six years you have done nothing but torment me, tease me, prank me and all and all make my life a living hell. So what do you want Malfoy?" The other students in the library had all stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the pair of them.

"I have done no such things!" He said, faking outrage.

"Come off it Malfoy I'm so not in the mood." She was getting increasingly frustrated at the Slytherin in front of her.

"Oh, someone took their bitchy pills this morning." He was enjoying this way too much. She'd had it.

"You know what Malfoy? You're pathetic. Do you honestly have nothing better to do with you time then to bug the living shit out of me? I mean come on why are you so infatuated with tormenting me?"

He smiled slyly. "You see _Rosie_."

"Don't call me that you cockroach."

"Name calling what are we five?" He smirked.

"You didn't answer my question." She stated. He smiled at her, but didn't answer. She let out a frustrated sigh, before returning to her seat and ignoring the insufferable prat. The moments ticked by, the only noise was the sound of her quill scratching against her parchment. She glanced up, he was still standing there. "Will you just tell me why the hell you're still here?"

"Why do you need to know everything? Are you actually that much of a know-it-all that the fact that you don't know one little thing is bothering you this much?"

"I am _not_ a know-it-all." She once again rose from her seat and approached him. Her face flushed slightly with anger.

"Yes, you are. You know the answers to every question in class, you are at the top of the class, a prefect, Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and have probably read every book in this entire library at least twice. Admit it, you're a know-it-all. You need to relax Weasel, you know have fun every once in a while."

"This is fun." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Weasel, I'm not thick. Even you find History of Magic boring. Any sane person does." She wanted nothing more then to smack that smirk right off of his perfect pale face.

"I'm perfectly sane thank you very much. I happen to enjoy my school work. There's nothing like learning something new."

"You are the biggest bookworm on the face of this earth Weasel. Just like your mother. Too bad you don't have a pathetic best friend that'll take pitty on you and marry you." That was it.

"Do _not_ talk about my parents like that. They love each other." She was fuming.

"You're still going to end up alone princess. News flash. No guy will ever find you attractive. The only thing you have are you blasted books. You are always hauled up in this godforsaken place. No wonder you've never had a boyfriend. Who the hell could love an ugly, frizzy, red-headed, know-it-all book worm like you?"

"You think you're so great don't you? So superior? You're nothing but a bully Malfoy, picking on other people just because that's what they expect of you? That's pathetic Malfoy. You're a prat, people don't like you, they fear you. You an egotistical narcist who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. You stand here calling me names, insulting me, driving me half way up the bloody wall because you honestly don't have anything better to do with your time. You know what Malfoy? If you acted like a real human being for five seconds of your life then maybe, just maybe someone would be your friend because of who you are, not because they don't want you to hex them." His face fell.

"Shut up Weasley."

"Not so much fun when your on the other end now is it? Six years Malfoy. For six bloody years you have carried out this vendetta against me because of what? Because our parents hate each other? I mean come on Malfoy isn't that a little juvinile?"

"I said shut up Weasley."

"No, you started this. Why Malfoy? Why do you insist on carrying on some petty school yard drama that occurred between our parents years ago?"

"That's not it Weasley. This has nothing to do with my father or yours."

"Oh, so you just enjoy insulting me on a daily basis. Humiliating me every chance you get is that it? Do you get some sick enjoyment out of it?" She demanded, taking a step closer to him.

"No I-"

"Then what the bloody hell is your problem? What did I ever do to you?" Her face was flushed with anger, her eyes were wild and her curly hair was unruly, escaping her ponytail, and he thought it was the most wonderful sight in the world.

"You never-"

"Then why the bloody hell do you hate me so much?" She demanded. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he got the chance. Everyone in the library was staring at the pair once again. "The only thing I ever did was try to be nice to you. I put our family history behind us and tried to become your friend, and you were nothing but cruel to me. I want to know why. What did I ever do to deserve such treatment? Over the past six years I have lost track of how many detentions I have served with you because we got into a fight, or because I hexed you for being a prat, or got into a duel, a screaming fit or because I slapped you or my personal favourite, smacked that god awful smirk right off your-" She was cut of by him roughly grabbing her face and capturing her lips with his own. The student in the library gaped at the scene in front of them. Scorpius was kissing Rose, on the lips, in the middle of the library and she wasn't pushing him away. In fact, if anything she was pulling him closer. After what seemed like eternity the two broke apart. He looked at her, an amused expression on his face. She looked beautiful, her full pink lips swollen from their kiss. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What the bloody hell did you do that-" He leaned down and kissed her again. She responded for a few seconds before pushing him away. "Malfoy what the hell has gotten into-"

"You talk too much." He stated simple, before kissing her for the third time. He slowly massaged her lips with his, and she willingly opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. His arms looped around her waist, holding her body flush with his own. Only when the need for oxygen became to great, the pair separated. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You never answered my question." She stated in a breathy tone.

He laughed softly. "Which one?" She smacked him playfully on the chest.

"The first on you prat. What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

He smiled softly, leaning in and pecking her on the lips softly. "I was just wondering if you'd accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Her face broke into the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen in his life. "That's it? That's all you wanted? You spent half an hour fighting with me in the library on a Friday afternoon, just to ask me to Hogsmeade?"

He nodded. "So will you?" His voice was full of hope.

"Of course I will you stupid git." She said laughing.

His entire face lit up. "Really?" She nodded, and he leaned down, kissing her again.

"Does this mean we're going out now?" She asked him.

"Only if you want it to."

"Think you can handle being the boyfriend of an ugly, frizzy, red-haired, know-it-all bookworm who spends way too much time in the library?"

"On second thought…" She narrowed her eyes at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Geese Rosie, I've waited way too long for this to mess it up now." She looked at him, wonder and curiosity apparent in her hazel eyes. "I've been in love with you since I first saw you. To answer your question, that's why I teased you mercilessly for years. It just took me a while to figure it out. Your beautiful Rose. You may be an annoying little know it all. But I love you." His eyes were shining, and she was taking aback by the amount of love and sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too. I don't know when it happened, but all I know is that I love you." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Eh hem" The pair sprung apart.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Weasley! This is very inappropriate behaviour for the library. I expect better from two sixth years, and prefects at that. Please leave my library immediately before I decide that harsher punishment is necessary. The pair quickly gathered Rose's things and scurried out of the library, laughing.

"That bat must be ancient by now!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I can't believe she didn't notice anything before that!" Rose smiled at her now boyfriend, looping her arm around his waist as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Scorp?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still a prat."


End file.
